


Status

by Naemi



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Found Poetry, Gen, dark themes, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: 10K can't deny





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found Poetry created from outtakes of my own writing.
> 
> Spoilers for season 3/inspired by early episodes.

the first time 10K sees  
his  
mouth smeared with blood,  
the leftover  
decency  
crumbled,

he  
says a silent prayer,

turns away,

hides his face,

startled  
or, at the very least,  
admittedly  
embarrassed

—but

he can't deny  
—not even now—  
probably especially not now—

his life status

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [Froday Flash Fiction](http://fffc.livejournal.com), Challenge #16.25: safeguard.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
